Misdirection
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Kuroko dan para uke lainnya tiba2 menghilang setelah tingkah aneh mereka sebelumnya. Akashi dan para seme lainnya dibuat kalang kabut. hastag #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Huft, My first ff kurobas's fandom.

Warning: YAOI, Gaje, Romance, Humor, and bla blabala..

Nan-chan proudly present

.

.

.

Ruangan tersebut didominasi dengan properti serba warna merah sesuai warna favorit sang pembangun ruangan tersebut, beberapa sofa hijau yang mengelilingi sebuah meja ungu berukuran 2x2 meter, properti yang satu ini dibeli sesuai favoritnya sang megane. Diruangan berukuran 5x5 meter tersebut terdapatlah setengah pelangi sedang asik berbincang ria, dilihat dari raut mukanya seperti nya mereka sedang membicarakan hal serius kecuali si titan ungu yang tidak peduli ke tiga orang lainnya diruangan tersebut, tentu saja yang dipedulikan si titan itu hanya sang makanan tercinta atau bisa disebut selingkuhan kedua(?) nya. Satu lagi pria dengan surai dark blue tengah mendengarkan serius apa yang diceritakan oleh pria berambut merah menyala didepannya, tumben sekali pria ini serius mau mendengarakan cerita si rambut merah padahal biasanya dia bakal langsung mencela atau bahkan sampai tidur. Sementara itu disamping si rambut merah ada seorang megane berambut hijau tengah mengelus-ngelus semut yang dimasukannya kedalam sebuah botol entah apa dia sedang berharap ada jin yang akan keluar atau ada maksud lain. Tapi dia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah "Lucky item" miliknya.

Sebelumnya dilima belas menit yang lalu

"Oi Ahomine, Tetsuya bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini terhadapkku, Katakanlah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Tetsuya ku !?" Ketus si rambut merah aka leader terjintah kita, Akashi seijuuro yang setiap saat selalu saja Tetsuya-complex.

"Ha?" Aomine mencoba mencerna perkataan Akashi, sementara si rambut merah malah menatapnya horor dengan benda keramat Akashi yang sudah mulai bernyanyi #ckris ckris, mungkin bagi orang normal mendengar kata bernyanyi itu sangat asik sehingga bisa bikin kita berjoget, tapi nyanyian ini berbeda pemirsa, nyanyian kali ini bahkan membuat seorang preman Aomine daiki merinding disko disekujur badannya.

"Jawab Aomine ! sebelum kau tidak bisa punya waktu menjawab lagi!" Deg ! sekali lagi si emperor menambah kata yang menyeramkan bagi Aomine, otak Aomine masih memikirkan jawaban apa yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya, ia sejenak melirik kearah si megane ijo lumut Midorima shintarou dan si Titan tukang makan, Murasakibara atsushi. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, mereka adalah tipe orang yang cuek terhadap masalah oranglain, terutama masalah Aomine.

"A-a-aku juga tidak tahu akashi, se-sebenanya Kise juga akhir-akhir ini menghindariku" Jawab Aomine dengan gagap, yaiyalah siapa juga yang bakal jawab santai kalau nyawa sudah hendak melayang oleh benda keramat Akashi, Gunting!

Akashi tak menjawab, sementara Aomine segera menoleh ke Midorima, yang ditatap hanya menatap " Don't hope i will be helping u Bakaho"

"Muro-chin juga menghindariku sepertinya, mungkin dia sedang cemburu dengan cemilan-cemilan ku" Murasakibara menyela, yang lain hanya menatapnya sambil berpikir 'Himuro tak akan sebodoh itu sampai cemburu dengan benda mati Murasakibara/Murasakibara-nodayo'.

Entah mengapa, akhirnya Akashi kembali mengembalikan gunting keramatnya kedalam sakunya, Aomine menghela nafas lega.

"Shintarou, bagaimana dengan mu? Apa Takao juga berbuat hal yang sama?" Akashi bertanya antusias, dengan kepala dimiringkan ke kanan dan wajah yang penasaran membuat author ingin mengarunginya lalu bawa pulang sekarang juga.

"A-aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Bakao itu nodayo" Jawab Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot dikarenakan hidung nya yang pesek(?). yang lain hanya ber'inner' ria.

"Dasar tsundere akut!"

Kira-kira begitulah isi percakapan absurd mereka, mereka mengalami hal yang sama. Yaitu dihindarin oleh Uke masing-masing dengan sebab yang tidak jelas. Gender mereka aja diketahui tidak jelas (?). *authorsiaptameng*.

"Ne Akachin, memang sejak kapan Kurochin menghindarimu?"Sahut Murasakibara setelah mereka hening beberapa saat lalu.

"Itu..."

Akashi mulai menceritakan masalahnya, dimulai dari ceritanya kencan ditaman bersama Kuroko hingga akhirnya berakhir di sebuah WC taman yang sepi.

"S-sei-kun, kenapa kita kemari?" Wajah Kuroko memerah saat Akashi menghimpit tubuhnya ditembok WC. Yang ditanya hanya memberikan seringai kecil lalu menghujani Kuroko dengan ciuman lembutnya dan kelamaan menjadi kasar. Kuroko menerimanya dengan hati, mereka berciuman hingga kehabisan nafas.

"Sei-kun" tiba-tiba saja Kuroko mendorong kuat Akashi hingga membuat Akashi terjungkal beberapa langkah.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi dengan keherenan, Kuroko tak menjawab, ia menatap datar Akashi namun dengan tatapan mata yang sedikit berbeda dari wajah flat yang biasa dia tampilkan.

"Maaf Sei-kun" Kuroko malah langsung berlari keluar, dan Akashi yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya terdiam ditempat. Sejak saat itu Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Kuroko, nomernya selalu tidak aktif bahkan setiap kali Akashi kerumahnya pasti ibu Kuroko selalu bilang kalau Kuroko sedang tak ada dirumah. Hal itu terjadi satu satu minggu lamanya, Hello... Akashi itu kan tetsuya-complex. Seminggu tanpa Tetsuya tentu membuatnya sangat frustasi.

Akashi pun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah pundung. Astaga jarang sekali kita melihat seorang titisan raja iblis ini menunjukan kelemahannya, Aomine dan Midorima tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, bukannya menghibur Akashi mereka malah sibuk memotretnya. Whut? Ngapain mereka motret si Akashi, seharusnya kan hal itu hanya dilakukan oleh fangirl atau para fujo nya Akashi, aah jangan-jangan mereka berdua ini diam-diam ngefans ama Akashi ya, #author nyengir.

Yah para permirsa, ternyata usut punya usut mereka memiliki alasan masing-masing, Aomine memotret Akashi saat pundung cuman untuk menjadi bahan ancamannya saja pada Akashi jika Akashi berniat membakar majalah Mai horikata nya lagi, sementara Midorima ternyata dia diam-diam punya bisnis online, yang isinya dia menjual foto-foto langkah para ikemen dan kebetulan pesanan terhadap foto-foto Akashi sangat tinggi. Wooh Midorima bakal banyak uang nih yee #gandengmidorima

Entah sadar atau tidak ia sudah difoto-foto, Akashi pun melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan melonntarkan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian" Ia menatap ke rekan-rekan sesama Seme nya.

"Eh? A-aku.. Y- ya kira-kira kejadian nya hampir sama denganmu, tapi bedanya Kise tiba-tiba menangis saat mau aku cium" Jawab Aomine gelagapan karena takut aksi memotretnya barusan diketahui Akashi, bisa mati ditempat dia.

Midorima yang sudah biasa menghadapi peristawa mendadak menjawab dengan kalem-kalem aja

"Aku lupa, tapi mungkin juga sama kejadiannya seperti kalian" Jawab Midorima,yang lain cengo menatapnya.

"Apa?!" Tanya nya dengan tatapan menusuk, takut makna dibalik perkataanya ketahuan. Haduuuh dasar tsun-tsun akut, mereka itu udah kenal lu sejak 3 tahun lalu mana mungkin mereka bakal ketipu pangeran megane ku yang tampaaannnnnn...

"Kraus...krauss..krauss"Yah jangan ditanya lagi, kalian pasti tahu jawaban siapa ini.

"Tadi pagi aku mendapat SMS dari Tetsuya, dia bilang dia akan berkumpul disuatu tempat dengan para Uke lainnya, apa kali ini kita sama lagi?" Lagi-lagi mata hetekrom itu menyelidiki, yang ditanya hanya geleng-geleng.

"Itu berarti kita tak tahu mereka sekarang dimana" Ujar Midorima, ia mendengus nafas pura-pura tak peduli, padahal semingguan ini dia selalu update status difacebooknya ; Ooohh hawk eye ku yang indah, dimana kah dirimu berada sekarang? Wortel megane mu ini sudah sangat merindu'. Yah itulah isi status Midorima beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kurayami no naka de mitsu mieru

Setsu no wo no mirai wo

Kanashimiwo amau tsuki akari, tsumattaku terrashitte~

"Halo?" Sahut Midorima mengangkat teleponnya, waw keyeennn Midorima-kun pake nada dering Lacrimosa dari Ost anime fandom sebelah yang bertema Si boncel yang sombong dan Butlernya yang hitam legam.

Semua yang tak menyangka dengan lagu favorit sang megane tersebut hanya bersweetdrop ria kecuali Murasakibara yang hanya sibuk untuk makan.

"Sepertinya aku tahu mereka sedang ada dimana!" Ujar Midorima sambil menyimpan kembali hapenya, yang lain langsung menoleh dengan wajah "Akhirnya".

"Shintarou, tepatnya mereka sekarang ada dimana?" Tanya Akashi langsung keintinya.(memangnya sejak kapan Akashi suka basa basi yak?).

Mereka berempat berjalan setengah berlari didalam rumah sakit, Aomine yang otaknya seperempat loading itu merasa khawatir, kenapa Midorima menggeret mereka kesini? Jangan-jangan ada apa-apa dengan Kise.' Ah terkutuklah jika aku tahu siapa orang yang telah menyakiti kekasih ku, walau itu Akashi aku akan cepat menghabisinya' pikir Aomine.

Krieeetttt

Midorima membuka sebuah pintu putih berukuran 1x2 meter itu, Murasakibara terpaksa sedikit menunduk saat memasuki ruangan itu dan ternyata

"Aominecchi, sedang apa kau disini?" Seru Kise saat melihat kekasih dimnya itu muncul dari balik pintu.

Oke sebentar, author ceritain dulu keadaan didalamnya, didalam sana ramai sekali orang-orang namun mereka terpisah oleh tirai-tirai putih setinggi dua meter. Dihadapan para seme sekarang adalah para Uke mereka yang sedang terbaring diranjang masing-masing dengan memakai sarung sebagai pengganti celana mereka, sarung itu juga diikatkan dengan tali dibagian atas? Wait sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jiah baiklah author kasih tau ya, ternyata para Uke itu jadi peserta Sunat massal yang diadakan rumah sakit dimana tempat ayah Midorima bekerja.

"Aku tahu mereka disana karena ayahku menelpon dan bilang bahwa Takao juga ada disini nodayo~" Sahut Midorima, ia tidak sadar jika dari tadi ke tiga temannya sedang bercengo ria menatap pasangan masing-masing, sedangkan Takao yang namanya tadi disebut hanya cengar-cengir gak jelas. Akhirnya mereka menghampiri uke masing-masing.

"R-ryouta, jadi selama ini kamu masih 'kotor'" Ujar Aomine yang langsung disambut rengekan Kise.

"Hueee Aominecchi hidoi-ssu" Ia menangis dengan airmata buayanya.

Sementara ditempat Muramuro

"Cepat sembuh ya Muro-chin,biar kita bisa cepat main lagi" Ujar Murasakibara sambil mengelus-elus saya rambut Himuro, Himuro hanya blushing sambil mengangguk pelan.

Ditempat Akakuro

Akashi tengah menatap Kuroko dengan mulut mengangga dan wajah yang pucat, ada banyak hal yang menganggu pikirannya setelah Kuroko menjelaskan tentang masalahnya yang menghilang selama seminggu lamanya

"Sei-kun" Panggil Kuroko, namun Akashi tak bergeming.

"S-sei-kun" Panggilnya lagi, dan sekarang Kuroko mulai takut. Takut jika tubuh yang ada didepannya ini hanya lah tubuh yang nyawanya telah hilang entah kemana, kenapa Kuroko bisa berpikir demikian?itu karena Akashi mulai membatu saat Kuroko berbisik

"Maaf Sei-kun, kita harus menunda 'Itu' selama sebulan lagi"

Owari


End file.
